The Darkness
Prologue "Hello. Is everybody here?" A muscular tabby mewed. "We're all here, Tigerstar." A brown tabby with peircing blue eyes mewed back. "Hawkfrost, did you see the newcomer?" Tigerstar asked. "Darkheart is almost in the Dark Forest." Hawkfrost purred with evilness. "Can you guys be quiet?" A black she-cat hissed. "Hollyleaf, oh Hollyleaf, do not question my apprentice." A spiky-furred gray tom with black paws hissed. "Thistleclaw, stay out of this!" Hollyleaf growled. "Everyone, do you agree that Darkheart should be evil?" A white tom with black paws asked. "YES!!" Everone growled. "Then I, Blackstar, will mentor him. Chapter one Darkheart leaped at Oceanstar and growled. "I will never except you as my mother! You're only my aunt!!" "But....But.....I love ''you like a son. I lost my children!" Oceanstar whimpered. Raventalon and Eagletalon pinned down Darkheart. "Darkheart, you will be banished from OceanClan. Go. Now." Oceanstar declared. "Fine! OceanClan can't understand my pure awesomeness!!" Darkheart growled and left. Five Moons Later........ "OK, today we go to the gathering. I want Mapleleaf, Sabortooth, Leafstorm, Foxfur, Waterwave, Eagletalon, Brackentail, and Flamepaw to go to the gathering." Oceanstar anounced. They all pelted to Fourtrees and gathered. "Looks like we're early." Sabortooth mewed. "Wait...ugh. Just BreezeClan." "Breezestar is here!" Breezestar declared. LightningClan came in a few heartbeats. "Hey, where's NightClan? We can't start without them." Lightningstar asked. "WE'RE HERE!!!!" A firmilliar vioce yowled. "Darkheart!!" Foxfur and Sabortooth growled. Chapter two ''"Darkstar. Now, start the gathering." '' "To my suprise, there are Twolegs in our territory. And it's the middle of Leaf-bare!!" Breezestar commented. "So what? Just chase them out." Darkstar mewed. Breezestar turned. "Do you think it is that easy?" Breezestar growled. "Well, a runt like you would think that." Darkstar mewed. "I am twice your size! You are really dumb!!" Breezestar hissed. "NightClan, attack!!" Darkstar growled. Blackfur leaped at Breezestar. "Get off me!!" Breezestar hissed. "Oh, that's right. You're a coward." Blackfur sneered. Breezestar unseathed his claws and scratched Blackfur. "It's all dark....everything is gone...." Blackfur rasped. He lay motionless on the rock. "Breezestar! You ''killed one of my warriors!" Darkstar wailed. "He didn't have honor!" Breezestar hissed. "Darkstar come here and tussle with me!" Blizzardstorm growled. Blizzardstorm leaped at Darkstar and bit into his neck. Darkstar layed on the ground. "He lost a life!" Everyone gasped. Chapter three "The gathering is over!" Oceanstar declared. "Clouds are covering the moon. We shall all leave!" "Not without our leader!" Hissed a white tom. "My guess is that he's from NightClan." Saborstar whispered to Blizzardstorm. All the Clans except NightClan were rushing out of the clearing. "It's obvious that they don't want any more trouble." Blizzardstorm mewed. "Yeah, now that Darkstar has complete power over a single Clan. The warrior code says that you can't disobey your leader under no circumstance." Sabortooth mewed. "Sabortooth!!" A black warrior rushed up to him. "Crookedpaw! It's been a while!" Sabortooth greeted Crookedpaw. "Crooked''tail''." He mewed proudly. "When did you sit vigil?" "Yesterday!" "All right!" "Wait....there's a mouse." Sabortooth whispered. "How about showing me what you've got?" Crookedtail went into the hunter's crouch and leaped bull's eye on the mouse. "Exellent!" Sabortooth mewed. Crookedtail started coughing. "Crookedtail!!" Sabortooth yowled. "Ha...Ha....wha ha ha ha!!!!" Sabortooth turned. "DARKSTAR!" He yowled in anger. "I fed him deathberries in the mouse." He snickered. Chapter four "Help him!!" Blizzardstorm yowled. Leafstorm headed up the clearing. Leafstorm was Mooncloud's apprentice. He was the most advanced Medicine cat in OceanClan. "I've brought some Yarrow! Put it in his mouth, dunderhead!" Leafstorm mewed. Crookedtail chewed and threw up the deathberries. "You....You....saved my life." Crookedtail whispered. He got up and ran to Darkstar. "YOU!" He spat. "You will pay!'' Blizzardstorm, Sabortooth, Leafstorm, Foxfur, Crookedtail, and even Mapleleaf surrounded Darkstar. "HA! I have eight lives, and there are only six of you with one life!" "HA! You just told us how many lives you have!" Foxfur spat. Blizzardstorm bit Darkstar's neck. "One down, seven more to go." He sneered. Sabortooth had teeth so long, that he didn't have to get a tail-length close to Darkstar. "Two down, six more to go." He mewed happily. Even though Leafstorm was a Medicine cat, he knows how to fight. He kicked Darkstar with his hind legs. "Wow, he is really weak." He told the group. Crookedtail trodded to Darkstar, but the black leader bit Crookedtail's neck. He dropped down to the ground, his breathing quick and shallow. "Crookedtail!!" Everyone screamed. Chapter five ''Foxfur pelted over to Darkstar. "You killed my half brother!" He yowled. "I have five more lives left! How can you beat me?" Darkstar taunted. "There are five of us." Foxfur retorted. Foxfur growled and leaped at Darkstar. "Now you only have four!" He sneered. Mapleleaf scratched Darkstar's face and flank. "Three more lives!" She mewed. Flamepaw ran over to the battle patrol. "MRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!" He hissed. Flamepaw pinned Darkstar to the ground and Darkstar shreiked. "I will never give up!" Flamepaw growled. "I...am...losing a life...." Dakstar rasped. "Ha ha! Only two more left!" Flamepaw mewed excidedly. Then a starry cat appeared. "Prickleclaw!" Mapleleaf meowed. "Greetings, my sister. I am no longer a resident of StarClan. I wanted to make mother happy. Oceanstar will be happy to see me." Prickleclaw mewed solmnly. He pounced at Darkstar, ripping away his second to last life. "You! I killed you!" Darkstar hissed with hatred. "Sabortooth! Kill him once and for all!" Prickleclaw yowled. "Rahhh!!!!" Sabortooth clawed Darkstar. Category:Fan Fictions